The Will of the Shan
by Lucifer666RivKon
Summary: It's the story of the last descendant of Revan as he lives in the times of the Clone War. Will he help bring balance to the force or will the clutches of the dark side consumed him? Rated: M for Language, gore and sexual content( No Lemon or Lime) I own nothing but the OC.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

There were once a Jedi/Sith known as Revan who brought peace to the galaxy after defeating his former colleague, he soon left to fight his final foe after a disturbing vision… Only to never return. But Revan did leave a legacy in his descendant who were strong in the connection to the force. For one mysterious reason after the Old Republic the force decide to hide the Shan Bloodline from the rest of the galaxy and any information on them quickly disappear overtime. Our story begins with the birth of a strong force sensitive in Mandalore who in his blood flow the will of the Shan Bloodline, his birth will be the beginning of an renewed understanding of force to help bring balance in the Galaxy against the growing dark side of the Sith…

 **In 33yrs B.C**

A five years old boy was running across the street of Mandalore, with incredible dexterity and focus, he dodge a couple of people by a millimeter away from them while he run away from a merchant. Finally, he reach an old rundown building as he slowly approach it while panting, he enter the building and started to do some free running to get to the top floor because the stairs to reach has been broken ever since he first came here. Arriving at the top, he sat on a broken couch then he first took off the helmet he was wearing that was completely black with red lightning stripes on each side after that he slide off his backpack and let all the content in it drop on the floor.

I was slowly inspecting the object I stole to see if any had value to sell until I perceive a cylinder like object with a simple switch, not really cautious at the moment I thought why not see what it does. As I press on the switch, a blue light appear on the object, I was so amazed that I started to slowly move it around. What I didn't know is that I was being watch by a certain individual who quietly sneak behind me as I was gawking at the lightsaber. "I think that is mine" said the mysterious stranger, I quickly turn around with the blue light aimed at the stranger neck in which the stranger look at me with a smirk on his face. He had long brown hair with a funny beard while his blue eyes were staring fill with curiosity not contempt. I turn off the object then I give it to the mysterious stranger, he accept it then he clip on his belt while talking to me, "You aren't quite the talker" he said, "I don't speak much to stranger, who can easily sneak up on me" I respond. He laughs at what I said then he introduce himself as Qui-Gon Jinn, for some reason I knew that he wouldn't harm me because I could sense it like somebody was telling that he was good.

I introduce myself as Lucifer, my short to shoulder length spiky platinum hair and light blue eyes staring directly into his eyes, then I said "So why did you come here in my hideout", he responds by telling me that I'm a force sensitive and that he was send by the Jedi Order to bring me so I could be train by my choice. At first I was outraged because I heard about the Jedi Code and the way that they take children from family while I go on my run in the streets. You can learn a lot in streets but then I took a moment to think at my living conditions, I was force to mature quickly in Mandalore because I learn that no one will simply come to save you in danger plus I was born with the mentally that only when you are strong that you are able to protect yourself. After debating I told Qui-Gon Jinn that I will love to come with in which it made him smile a little bit wider like he knew that I was going to accept from the very beginning.

"I'm surprise for a young child you seem so mature for your own age" said Jinn, in which I shrug my shoulders in response. I tidy up all my stuff which wasn't much then with Qui-Gon Jinn, I left the building before taking one last look at the place to never forget where I started my humble beginning.

"Master Jinn, is the Jedi Order a fun place" ask Lucifer, "Yes you will appreciate the constant meditating and fresh air" said Jinn with an upturned smile on his face. In which I look at him with a questioning gaze as we left to take a ship which would lead me to my new Journey. That's how my life truly begins to become a Jedi knight…


	2. A beginning of a new adventure

_**Chapter 1**_

 **8 years later**

He was now 13 years old, after getting his crystal to create his first lightsaber, he is about to become a padawan. It wasn't an easy journey as he wasn't at first accepted because of his Mandalore origins but with time and his ongoing/caring but calm personality help ease him in people hearts. Before Master Jinn death against Darth Maul, He had many debates on the Jedi Code with Master Jinn and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi to figure how the code would fit him so he could grow strong in its teaching. He felt that to let go of you're attachment is wrong as one must feel something to grow strong so they can protect the people that surround him and accepted him because heroes are born from the strength of others, not themselves but Obi-wan felt that attachment could lead to the dark side as if you lose you're loved one it will be painful for some to live on. He debates as untrue as without attachment you can't grow up to appreciate the bond that you have with your surrounding.

They left the conversations at that as none of them could counter argue each other as every point brought made sense from a certain point of view. Master Jinn would always laugh seeing us debate on this subject as he would tell us if you believe strongly in your belief then you must also learn to accept other belief as they also believe strongly in their point of view.

Padawan Kenobi was very skilled in the way of persuasion which Lucifer took a lesson from, as Kenobi has certain confidence as he spoke, he has light brown hair and gray-blue eyes. The best of Kenobi is his personality of being a sassy man as he is able to sarcastically outsmarts his enemies. Lucifer learn a lot from both men until Master Jinn death, his death broke his heart as he saw the man as a Father that he never had, he and Kenobi took a week to grief and talk so they could remember the good times.

Master Jinn was always there for him especially when the other would try to bullied or they distance themselves from him. Master Jinn will always say that believing in yourself is what created a confident leader because so as long you believe that what you are doing is right then others will soon follow you're lead to make a better world.

As he remembers this speech from his long-dead father figure something inside him shines. It gives him the strength to keep on fighting because Jinn wouldn't like him to wasted his life being depressed. Master Yoda decide to personally train Lucifer in Form IV Ataru and meditation because of his strong connections to the force but to watch how he grow from lost. He's also been practicing Form V Djen/Shien and Form III Soresu with Obi-Wan. He also learns to accepted Anakin presence because he associates Master Jinn death with Anakin but as Kenobi put it, Anakin is Master Jinn last will so Lucifer learn to accept him and aid him in his training as his senior. Without realizing Lucifer became one of Anakin only male friend close to his age and idol, by the way, he confronted the Jedi code about how emotions led to the dark side is completely false and the fact that Lucifer is one of best youngest trainee ever who is about to become a padawan.

"Today is the day, Kenobi, the day I become a padawan," said Lucifer with an excited voice.

"Well, my friend the Jedi council had no choice to do this as you're set of skills, creativity and loyalty made them decide to elevated you're status to a higher level" replied Kenobi

'Thank you, my friend, I appreciated this comment" answered Lucifer

"It was surely not you're constant complained that aid you in this role," said Kenobi while chuckling lightly

"You had to ruin it, geez man you have no class" replied Lucifer while grumbling hateful words as Kenobi just laugh out loud.

We were walking in the Jedi temple hallway to the council meeting so I can meet my Jedi master as we arrived, we saw Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Padme waiting for us which was surprising but understandable as I became good friends with Padme as we debate on our different views of how the galaxy should achieve peace while she believes war isn't the answer, I say otherwise as we all know that to have peace one must be prepared to wage war against his enemies, plus I can't stop reminding her how her view is trying to break a decade of corruption which is incredible as she needs to create a peaceful justice system which is fair for the rich and the poor equally. The rich would not easily accept to mingle with the poor which make sense of why the Republic is in a way so corrupted.

If people look at us debating they would ask themselves how we are still friends but we say great friendship is born in a weird way. Padme was wearing a beautiful dark purple and light yellow dress which hides her beautiful curve and waistline but leaves the top with more freedom of imagination. What she is a beautiful woman and she knows it. As I stop then lean to give to kiss on her cheek as greetings while she grins knowing that I admired her. They say a woman intuition is quite scary or was it Kenobi…

"Like what you see, Mister pervert" she whispers in my ear as I felt a cold sweat on my back. "You wound me, I'm no pervert as just like to admire the finer things in life" I reply as we look at each other eye to eye then laugh out loud. Kenobi just looks at us as we were crazy while Palpatine was just being creepy. I can't understand how people like this man, he's creepy and looks like larvae that crawl out a bee nest. "It's good to be young, it makes my old bones remember the good old days," said Palpatine. I look at Palpatine with a fake smile as I never trust that man, "it is a pleasure to see you here Palpatine, I wonder what is the occasion for you're a wonderful presence" I said in my favorite fake ton that Kenobi and Padme recognize.

Palpatine just looks at me then he turns around to open the Jedi master council door without a word. He's still a prick but we follow inside as all the Jedi master observe us walk in. Palpatine asks that we send a Jedi to Dantoine as a Novadive detected a faint signal. The council was deciding who to sent, seeing as I was waiting to get promoted, master Yoda, announces that he will send me. Everybody was shock except that creep, the Jedi master didn't feel that I was ready to take such a challenge but Master Yoda was firm with his decision.

"Thank you, Master Jedi, I know Lucifer will do a wonderful job of founding out that faint signal," Palpatine responds as it was the most incredible news ever.

Padme wasn't liking this at all from the look in her face, Obi-wan was a surprise but he decided to trust in the judgment of Master Yoda. I was forced as soon as possible which meant now to get ready as this will be my last test before I can be a full-fledged padawan. Padme wishes me luck and Obi-wan just told me to not crash the ship in his lovely voice.

"Lucifer, remember to believe in you're training," Master Yoda said.

"Master, how would I know I'm ready for this task?" I replied as I will be leaving for long distance travel in space far from the republic grounds.

"Do not worry, you will know when you are ready," said Yoda. I took a step inside my personal ship as the door slowly close down from my back, only master Yoda, Obi-wan, and Padme was here as Palpatine wanted this to be discreet. I hope that this won't be as I bad I believe.

 _In a secret facility_

A man was sitting in an Indian pose suddenly open his eyes which was glowing bright yellow as a dark smile spread from his face, the man then closes his eyes and slowly he became in shrouded by a dark red aura…

 **I aplogize for the long release of this Chapter, I hope you like it. Merry CHristmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
